


Do You Even Lift?

by planetundersiege



Series: Hance month 2018 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, Gym, Hance - Freeform, Hance Week 2018, Hanceweek2018, Hunk is strong, M/M, Oneshot, Strength, Voltron, Weight Lifting, lifting, vld, weights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Hance Week 2018: Day 4: Strength.Lance watches Hunk lift some heavy things, again.





	Do You Even Lift?

Lance looked in awe as he saw Hunk lift the huge alien equivalent of a bench press, without actually lying down. He was sweating like crazy, and Lance saw how Hunk gritted his teeth and groaned. That thing was way heavier than Lance himself! He’s trying lifting it himself, but he was barely able to lift it like two inches from the ground. This was insane!

He looked at Hunk for a few more seconds, and then saw him carefully putting it down on the ground, before stretching.

“Man, Hunk that was insane!”, he said, impressed, but Hunk shrugged as he blushed.

“Well it’s not such a big deal, it’s just some weight lifting and all. I’m not that strong”.

“Hold your horses. Did you just say, just some weight lifting? And that you’re not strong? Because those are lies! Have you seen those biceps of yours? I have, and they’re hot and there”.

Yes, Lance would do anything to be as strong as his boyfriend, that’s for sure.

Hunk closed his eyes and scratched the back of his neck while listening, the biggest smile on his face.

“Thanks Lance, you saying that really boosts my self confidence, even though I’m not even halfway into my workout yet”.

“Well”, Lance began. “I’ll gladly stay here and watch. You look really handsome working out”.

He turned red as a tomato.

“Lance, you’re making me swoon”.

“Then I’m doing my job as your boyfriend current. Now, continue to lift all these crazy heavy things!”.


End file.
